The life of a Rose Hathaway!
by Rosieposie2000
Summary: In Portland Rose and Lissa met a human girl and they immediately became the greatest friends ever. She is sarcastic, badass and to be honest a lot like Rose. But what happens if she is the one being taken to the Academy as the first human novice? It's bound to get hilarious and through the way awesome! Read this, I assure you won't regret it *crosses fingers* ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**So this is my first chapter and I hope you like it. **

**This is basically a story about a human girl that is best friends wit Rose and Lissa in Portland. She is sarcastic, badass and to be honest a lot like Rose. The night the guardians show up she saves them from being captured though by doing that will be taken to the Academy instead. Follow her living the life of Rose Hathaway as the first human novice. **

**Disclaimer: every night I dream the same dream. That Vampire academy is mine, but then I wake up and realize it's only a dream... *sighs***

**Everything belongs to Richelle Mead, I do not own anything.**

Susan's POV

I was sitting in front of the TV, watching an episode of Gossip Girl while eating cereals. If you are asking what's so special about it or why I did it, I sadly will not have an answer to that. And if this is bothering you than I would recommend you stop reading and do whatever you ordinary humans do, because I for god's sake am no where near ordinary or even nice for starters.

Today was the first day this year in which I was bored as hell. Usually I'm sleeping like a rock, even my alarm clock hasn't yet accomplished to wake me up in time- which I'm proud of in some ways but we will come to that a little later. Anyway, the only person that can actually wake me is Rose. She and Lissa are my best friends since they ran away from the academy. We met in Portland, in school actually, as I once again was way too late for class. I was in a really upset and bitchy mood so when the teacher yelled at me for disrespecting him and therefore his authority I snapped. Who the hell was he to yell at me? He had no right to do that!

This actually becoming my daily routine, getting annoyed by a teacher and ending up having a screaming match until the class was over, wasn't any when Rose and Lissa arrived I wasn't the only one making a scene during class or throwing a fit. We all did and we grew closer then ever. Girls wanted to be like us and guys wanted to be with us, so you could say life was just getting awesome. We were referee to as 'the inseparable trio' or 'the bitches of Portland high'- either way we had the best time of our lives and will for sure still have loads of fun in the future.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard someone coming down the stairs. Lissa came into the living room and looked at me worriedly "Are you alright?! Why are you up in the middle of the nigh?" she then looked behind me and scrunched up her nose "More importantly though why are you eating this disgusting stuff."

"Well, it's delicious!" I retorted, "better than sucking my best friends blood." She looked hurt by my words and I immediately felt guilty. If I could have taken the words and just put them back into my mouths and swallow them back down I would but...well, I can't! Sue me!

"Liss, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that. You know me and my big mouth. I'm sorry" I pleaded. She nodded at me and smiled a little. "It's okay I guess. I know you didn't mean it S."

We hugged and as I was releasing her I heard Rose stomping down the stairs. "God, what's gotten into you? Did you get up on the wrong side of your bed or something or did you just really need to try break each of the steps?" I joked, but my enthusiasm dropped as I saw her face. She wasn't up to joking around in fact she looked serious and that is saying something. I mean this is Rose Hathaway we are talking about.

Lissa looked at her with surprise.

"You shouldn't be up."

"We have to go. Now!"

"What I don't understand? What's wrong?"

My eyes widened and then a moment later understanding clicked in. Lissa finally came to the same conclusion and asked "Are you sure? This can't be happening" Rose nodded, being quite convinced that it was for real.

"We need to leave" then she turned to me. I wanted to tell her that I was ready to fight them, ready to help as much as possible, but she beat me to it by speaking first "S, we went over this. You can't come. You are human and imagine what they would to to you if the would find out about you? I don't want to lose you! So just for once don't be your stubborn self and stay out of it. We will meet up afterwards and everything will be alright but you need to do as I say. Do you understand?"

She gave me a stern look, even Lissa looked at me pleadingly. I couldn't refuse so I sighed but nodded nevertheless.

"Alright I will do it if-" I began but was interrupted by a laughing Lissa. "So you are giving us an ultimatum? I think you have been way too much around Rose. This is definitely something she would say" she managed to say in between her laughs.

"I'm serious!" I defended myself but cracking up also.

There was a sound of someone's door slamming and the happiness vanished completely between us. Rose was the first to speak. "That's it! We are so leaving now. Liss, grab your things and Susan? Would you mind giving us your car keys?" I just tossed them to her "You know where I'm parked, right?"

She nodded and we hugged quickly, saying our goodbyes though I could see tears start to well up in Lissa's eyes. I mumbled encouragingly to her, I told her to be strong, and then they left.

I took a deep breath. And then another. And another. And another. But I couldn't shake the worry that was suffocating me more and more. Would they be able to get through. What if they get caught? No, Rose can handle herself, she's tough, she's a Hathaway. The bad feeling though wouldn't go away. I sighed and did the one thing I do best. Act without thinking. Only then I realize how similar Rose and I are really. It makes me laugh but only for a few seconds. I told myself that I would just check whether they are alright or not. I won't interfere!

I opened the front door and stepped outside, heading towards the corner I knew my car would be. I moved as fast I could and that is extremely fast. I have always been the best on the tracks and I'm quite good at fighting. Good enough to let them get through, I thought.

As Rose and Lissa came into my view I couldn't believe what I was seeing. They were running toward the car, though only about ten feet away, a man stepped directly into their path. They came to a screeching halt, and Rose jerked Lissa back by her arm. The guy in front of them was maybe mid-twenties and way taller than anyone I have ever seen around here in Portland, probably six-seven. And under different circumstances- say when he wouldn't be keeping my best friends from freedom- I would have thought he was hot.

Off to my side, I detected more movement. More guardians closing in- about twenty I would say. They circled them and my temper rose. This wasn't fair! Twenty against one?! But I stayed put, recalling Rose demands of me staying the hell out of it.

I saw panic flash over her face, but next to no time it was gone, replaced by an emotionless mask. Well she tried to mask her feelings but she couldn't fool me, I was her best friend after all. I saw the anger she hold towards the guy opposite her but I also saw her guilt. Guilt for bringing the princess in this kind of situation. She thought she'd failed her. But I knew better, I knew how much she cared about Lissa and how she would do anything for her, even give up her life to save hers.

Rose kept Lissa safely behind her, away from the man who appeared to be the leader.

"Leave her alone," she growled, "Don't touch her!"

I saw confusion lit up in the guy's face, which he immediately masked as well and held out his hand in what was supposed to be some sort of calming gesture. "I am not going-" he started but was cut short by Rose attacking him. I flinched, almost destroying my cover. I wanted to help her but I thought better of it. She is going to do this. She is brave, I thought.

But even I had to admit that her move was stupid, it was the wrong thing to do right now. This was another reaction born of instinct and fear and it was hopeless. She kept on trying to fight the impossible, trying to fight the tall guy who is definitely way better of a fight than she is at the moment. She backed toward Lissa again, bracing herself for another attack. Lissa though calmed her and told her to stop fighting through the bond, to give up. She must have been pretty convincing because the tension left Rose's body, and she sagged in defeat.

Sensing her resignation, the man stepped forward, turning his attention to Lissa. His face was calm. "My name is Dimitri Belikov," he said. I could hear a faint Russian accent. "I've come to take you back to 's Academy, Princess."

This was my cue to show up, I could not let this happen. I could not let them suffer there and I could especially not let Lissa get threatened. I walked out of my hideout and straightforward to the tall guy. "I don't think so, man" I called over to him. "They for sure are not going back to that hell hole ever again!"

He laughed, actually laughed at me. What's his problem?! Only because I'm human, I can't beat him? Well, we will see about that.

"S, what are you doing here? You shouldn't have come." Lissa said worriedly. "It's dangerous,"

"Well what do you think I am doing? Saving your asses and besides you know me, I can handle myself. So, you run, first option you get, understood?" They just nodded and my attention shifted back to the Russian. I launched into an attack, I swung my foot out, and aimed the kick right to his chest. My foot made contact, and by the expression on his face you could tell how startled he was by my strength. It sent him stumbling backwards until he landed on his back. Not that human anymore, huh?!

"Kick ass, Susan!" Rose encouraged me as she made a run to the car with Lissa but not before using a round-house kick against one of the guardians that stood close to her and making him flying to his ass. I laughed at that and shook my head lightly, we just were that similar.

I turned to the guy to my left and faked I right hook he fell for it and I kicked him right in the gut, he went down. I smirked but the next one was already coming at me. The fight went on though it was pretty much all the same block, kick, punch, duck, in different orders though but still the same. I took down a few more but as I turned around again the tall guy from earlier was in front of me. This time he was in a defensive stance just like me. In my peripheral vision I saw some of the guardians relax, they were confident that this guy would beat me, well that means for me to prove them wrong.

I sent a kick flying out to his chest again, this time though he was prepared and knew what was coming he dodged it easily. We exchanged punch after punch until I saw my opening, I went for a kick at his shoulder but he blocked it and he sent a punch towards my face, I was about to block it when he sent a kick to my legs. I dropped to my knees and saw black dots dance in front of my eyes until it was black completely and I drifted off into unconsciousness.

As I forced my eyes to open I didn't recognize my surroundings. I wasn't at home in my bed, I was somewhere way different. I was on a plane. I panicked where was I? What happened? And why was I in a plane? In a fucking plane?! Then last nights events flashed through my mind. The guardians, Lissa and Rose escaping and me being knocked out by the tall guy, Dimitri I think his name was. Great, I thought with sarcasm. Just great.

"You are awake," Dimitri Beli-whatever stated the obvious. "Gave us quite the scare".

As if, I scoffed.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded. "More importantly though why? You do know you are kidnapping me right?"

"Kidnapping?! I don't think so and if I am not mistaken last night's events I'd say you were the one attacking first. More importantly you were the one preventing us from catching the princess and therefore broke the law." His voice kept up in volume.

"I don't obey to any of your laws. The last time I checked I certainly was human and therefore don't follow any of your stupid rules! In fact I did act according to the human laws. I saw about 20 adults circle two teenage girls and the only reasonable thing I did was trying to help them from getting beaten by you guys. So tell me what is wrong with that? And how come I managed to take down eleven fully trained guardians without breaking a sweat? Huh?" I more or less spat at him, getting more and more upset by each word.

Dimitri looked at me with surprise, clearly not expecting me to make a scene in front of everyone. I saw him open his mouth, about to launch into his Zen lessons and what else but he was interrupted by someone calling his name. Thank god.

"Belikov," he called. So that was his name, I knew it started with a 'B'. "We need you up front. We are almost there." Where?! I screamed in my thoughts. They wouldn't take me to the academy, right? I am clearly neither Dhampir nor Moroi, so what would they want with me?

He looked over at me, telling me to not try anything and to just stay put for once in my life though I wouldn't give him the satisfaction and turned towards the window with my back to him. After another quiet moment he sighed, stood up and walked up to the front of the jet.

As we finally landed I felt my phone buzz like crazy. Whaaat?! I again internally screamed, giving me quite a headache. I really need to stop doing this.

They hadn't taken my phone. The most essential thing. This was perfect! Even though my hands were cuffed- I know rude right?- I managed to get it out and saw five new messages either from Lissa or Rose. Each was asking me if I was alright and to meet them at the station. I told them not to worry nevertheless I got caught and that I would call them later on. As I pressed the send button I noticed Dimitri walking up to me.

"We are here" he again stated the obvious. Duh! Maybe it's a hobby of his though I decided not give it another thought and had no choice but to follow him out of the plane and let the commandos drive me to the academy. The car stopped at the gate and the driver spoke to the guards who verified we weren't Strigoi about to go off on a killing spree. They gave me a wary look but after a few minutes let us pass on through the wards and up to the academy nevertheless.

I have seen the academy on picture Rose and Lissa showed me but now seeing this "masterpiece" actually in real life made me gasp for air. It was beautiful and resembled in no way to the ordinary high schools that I have seen. The buildings boasted elaborate, almost churchlike architecture, with high peaks and stone carvings. Even wrought iron gates enclosed small gardens and doorways here an there. It was simply breathtaking.

I was led through a set of doors, and not any doors. They led us straight into the commons. I sighed. They are kidding right? Were these people really so cruel? I should really give them more credit after all. As I entered, the loud buzz of conversation I heard outside stopped instantly, like someone had flipped a switch. The entire attention was on me, everyone just stared at me not moving an inch. And as always I returned the stares with attitude. I am so like Rose, I thought shaking my head lightly.

"Jeez guys, you need to blink this is so not good for your health and if you really do pass out I will probably get the blame. This is so not fair!" I flashed them all a wide smile but added. "I recommend to take a picture it will last longer" the sarcasm was clear by now so I turned around, smiling like a little kid on Christmas and walked off with my guards following me like lost puppies. I will have so much fun during my stay, that's for sure!

"This is the headmistress's office. I suggest you at least try to be polite." Dimitri advised with his guardian mask intact.

Time to meet the famous 'self righteous old bitch' Rose has told me so much about.

**That's it, the first chapter of my story is done :) what are your thoughts? Any good? Should I continue? Just leave a review and let me know.**

**Love you all**

**xxx**

**-Rosieposie**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the bitch!

**Guuuuys, I'm back with the next chapter :D**

**Just tell me your thoughts about it, enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own VA, I sadly do not...*sobs*. Everything belongs to Richelle Mead!**

_Previously:_

_"Jeez guys, you need to blink this is so not good for your health and if you really do pass out I will probably get the blame. This is so not fair!" I flashed them all a wide smile but added. "I recommend to take a picture it will last longer" the sarcasm was clear by now so I turned around, smiling like a little kid on Christmas and walked off with my guards following me like lost puppies. I will have so much fun during my stay, that's for sure!_

_"This is the headmistress's office. I suggest you at least try to be polite." Dimitri advised_ **with**_ his guardian mask to meet the famous 'self righteous old bitch' Rose has told me so much about. _

Chapter two: Meeting the bitch! 

There she sat, behind a huge wooden desk, I saw her old stature and I had to say she looked exactly like Rose's described. She was tall and slim like most Moroi though she had a sharp nose which was way too long and the grey hair framing her face only emphasized its slenderness.

As the door behind me closed I realized that most of my escorts had left the room and I felt a little less like a prisoner. Only Dimitri and another dhampir who I assume must be Alberta, the captain of the school's guardians, stayed. They took their positions up alongside the wall, looking stoic and terrifying, just as their job description required.

My attention swayed back to Kirova, she was looking furious, fixing her eyes on me. Then she opened her mouth to begin what would no doubt be a major bitch session. Great. She though closed her mouth again took a deep breath and flashed me a wide but notwithstanding fake smile.

"Good morning! I am this school's headmistress." She introduced herself. "Take a seat, would you?" I scoffed disdainful. I am for sure not playing nice after all these years she had been nothing but a bitch to Rose so I settled with my sarcastic and irritating self.

"Sorry, take it where?" I retorted all innocent, trying to push her further. She gave me a look, clearly knowing my intentions and telling me to stop whatever I was going for. In your dreams,I only thought, but sat down nevertheless.

I sighed heavily showing my boredom and disrespect openly, fueling her anger. "Miss...?" She started but stopped, looking me in the eye and waiting for me to introduce myself. It won't be so easy, bitch.

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out." I spat challenging. She narrowed her eyes. "I don't think I like your attitude young lady."

"Well, that's funny because I don't think I like yours." I smiled at her. "You are out of line!" She screeched. "That's also called being honest not that you-" I was interrupted by Dimitri. "I don't think this is getting us anywhere, headmistress." He said calmly stepping behind me. "Susan, knock it off, would you? There is no point in arguing, be reasonable for once."he told me sternly. He then turned back to Kirova. "Her name is Susan Hastings" he informed her. Damn, so much for staying anonymous. "Who the hell do you think-?" I was again interrupted, this time though by the look he gave me that said I was an idiot if I would keep fighting like this and simply keep being my stubborn self. I exasperatedly sighed though gave him a short nod to tell him to go on with the story. "She was living with Rose and the princess in Portland and-" that's when I spaced out and entered la-la land, alternatively pondering the logistics of escaping through the window in her office. I knew what Dimitri was telling her. How I was to blame for them to lose the princess and how I knocked half of the guardians out and bleh bleh bleh.

When I noticed their gaze on me I shook my head lightly and tuned back in. "So Ms. Hastings, quite a story, isn't it?" Kirova said in a sweet voice. "I guess."

And that's when I knew she was about to launch into one of her famous lectures. And what a lecture it was. She covered everything: responsibility, reckless behavior, self-centeredness, stubbornness, my future...and so on. It was a good one- actually the best I have ever heard in my live, nothing compared to those I got in Portland. She was a master at them and I swear that's the only reason why she decided to go into school administration because I have not yet seen any evidence of her actually liking kids.

"Tell me where are they right know?!" She screamed and I am sure the whole school was able to hear us now. "Scream louder, I think the kids on elementary campus haven't heard you yet!" I shot back, matching her volume. "Don't you dare give me this attitude again! Just tell me already." She countered, the annoyance now audible in her voice. "I don't know what your talking about" playing the innocence card again. "Don't lie to me" she demanded. "I am not! If I was lying I'd have told you how I appreciate your kindness and intelligent and how I'm blended by your beauty and love towards kids long ago." I mocked. I saw her face go red and I knew what was coming so I decided to make the best out of it.

"Ms. Hastings you are out of line!" I impersonated her at the same time she said it. And that's when I cracked up laughing but not just a light chuckle or something. No, I was on the floor rolling while crying my eyes out laughing. This situation was just of such absurdity that I couldn't hold it in me any longer. I needed about ten further minutes until I was finally able to to sit up straight again.

"You done?" She asked warily. "Yes, I am" I answered earnest.

"Good so let's start to properly talk." I wanted to protest that I wouldn't answer her previous question but it seemed like she had read my mind. "This time a different question maybe?" I just nodded. "So tell me why did they leave? Was it all about partying and stuff? And how was she able to protect the princess the last two years?" I bit my lips. "Well it's complicated..." I began, making a gesture with my hand. "They definitely did not leave due to parties or to have fun. They left to protect Lissa and Rose in fact is pretty determined about keeping Lissa safe. She would do anything for her."

Kirova stared at me, her face blank. "Miss Hastings, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless of course, there is something you aren't telling me." I looked down, remembering everything they told me about the incident with the crow and Ms. Karp. That's when I realized what I needed to do. The best way to help them so that they could come back here- so that they could live the life they deserve. I need to solve the mystery about Lissa's 'powers' or whatever happened that night. I need to be the first human absolving dhampir training. Oh joy!

I ignored her question and bluntly asked. "Where's Ms. Karp?"

"How do you-?" She started but dropped it. "I don't think this is any of your business, don't you think?" Figures! Then I will have to look for her the old fashion way whether I liked it or not. "Never mind." I said to Kirova. "So what will happen now?"

Dimitri stepped forward again. "Headmistress, I would recommend you let Susan stay at the Academy, she would be a great addition to the guardians." I turned around and looked at him with surprise shown in my eyes. What? But I'm not a dhampir. Well, duh?! Though I did already kill a Strigoi who was after Lissa, even got a Molnija mark for it but it wasn't something I remembered often. I wasn't proud of it. I killed someone either way and it doesn't matter whether he was a undead vampire or not.

Kirova looked as startled as I felt. The first thing we have in comment. Yay, maybe someday we will become friends. Right...I scoffed. "You want her to become a guardian" Kirova asked him taken aback. "She is human!"

"Well, yeah! But i have seen her fight and let me tell you she can handle herself. She knocked half of the guardians out that went to Portland with me. She is tough and as far as I can see she has already killed a Strigoi." Dimitri told her pointing to my neck. Did he really need to tell her?! Damn he was getting on my nerves today!

I at least had the satisfaction of seeing Kirova caught off guard as she glanced between me and Dimitri. "No... This is not possible. How-?" But she stopped herself from asking. "It happened in Portland about a year ago." I clarified, not wanting to elaborate.

Kirova's outrage returned. "You can't seriously want her to stay. Look at her behavior" look at your face! I wanted to give back but thought better of it. I need her to say yes.

Dimitri shrugged. "She might be wild and disrespectful, but she has potential-"

"Wild and disrespectful?" I interrupted. What the hell? "Who do you think you are? Outsourced help?" Even I had to admit that this was way out of lines and just plain cruel. I don't know what's gotten in me, I mean he was trying to help. God, I'm really awesome at showing my gratitude.

"You see?! Completely undisciplined. A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian at all."

"So teach her discipline. Classes have just started, I am sure she will make it."

"Impossible! She will be hopelessly behind!" Eh, no!

"I don't think so, she has experience and besides you could always give her extra training sessions." Dimitri said. "Who is going to put in the extra time?" She countered. "You?"

His argument came to an abrupt stop and Kirova crossed her arms with satisfaction. Clearly at a loss of words, he frowned. His eyes flickered toward me and I wondered what he saw. A pathetic human girl or someone who can kick ass? A girl that took out half of his team without breaking a sweat.

"Yes" he said finally. "I can mentor Susan and give her extra sessions along with her normal ones."

"So you suggest she goes unpunished?" Kirova asked incredulously. "Punished for what exactly? I didn't do anything!" I blurted out. She gave me a look, that told me to shut the hell up and to not start this again. "There must be another way to punish her," answered Dimitri. "Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another potential one. A girl, in particular."

Kirova stared out her window. It was completely black outside. With the Academy's nocturnal schedule, morning and afternoon were relative terms. That, and they kept the windows tinted to block out excess light. Finally she sighed. "If Miss Hastings stays, here's how it will be." She turned to me. "Your enrollment at St Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of line once, and you're gone. You will attend all classes and required trainings for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have- before and after classes."

"Piece of cake!" I mumbled. Her thin lips tightened into a straight line. "You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it." Generous offer my ass! This isn't generous at all, but I then caught Dimitri's gaze who might have been telling me I was an idiot to keep fighting with Kirova again. I looked away and stared at the floor for a couple of minutes. At long last, I exhaled and glanced back up at the headmistress.

"Fine. I accept."

**Thank you for reading! Hope you liked the encounter with Kirova though the first class she will be in (Stan's) is going to be way more hilarious. She will play pranks on him and everything I wished Rose had done the first day back at the Academy. Well either way leave a review and share your thoughts. If I at least get 5 reviews I'll continue...**

**XXX**

-RosiePosie


	3. I'll try being nicer u try being smarter

**Guuuuys!**

**The next chapter is done and thanks to those who reviewed, you are awesome! So anyway this chap Susan meets Stan, so tell me what you think about it. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: you should know it by now... *sighs* the last time I checked I wasn't Richelle Mead and therefore don't own VA. **

**Enjoy reading!**

Pr_eviously:_

_"Piece of cake!" I mumbled. Her thin lips tightened into a straight line. "You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it." Generous offer my ass! This isn't generous at all, but I then caught Dimitri's gaze who might have been telling me I was an idiot to keep fighting with Kirova again. I looked away and stared at the floor for a couple of minutes. At long last, I exhaled and glanced back up at the headmistress._

_"Fine. I accept_."

Chapter 3:

After I left Kirova's office, I was nevertheless sent to the guidance counselor, an ancient Moroi guy that was so freaking old, he should have retired. Or died. Not to sound mean or anything though it's the truth. The visit took all of five minutes. He didn't ask any questions as to why a human was there and I was glad. For the first time in my life I appreciated the silence. He hastily scrawled out a suitable schedule for me and I took it sullenly, not asking any questions.

As I was reading through the classes, I noticed the immense length of the Academy's school day and really questioned their sanity. 'How can all these students cope with that?' I asked myself incredulously. Most of the classes though seemed actually fun and I found myself looking forward to them. Whoa, where had this suddenly come from?! I have never looked forward to school -this is so not me!

Shaking my head lightly I realized that my little 'chat' has taken longer than expected and I therefore missed first period. 'Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques'. Damn and I was just looking forward to some ass kicking... Well I will have to wait till third period then.

So, second period it was. 'Bodyguard Theory and Personal Protection 3'. Sounds boring but I will go with it. Just then my phone rang. I looked at the caller id and smiled.

"Hey Rosie Posie!" I answered my phone in a sickly sweet voice, knowing just how much this will annoy the hell out of her. "First, DO NOT EVER call me that again" she exclaimed. "And second, what the hell happened?!"

"Sure thing, Rosie without Posie!" I replied smirking and I could practically see her rolling her eyes. "Well if I remember correctly... " I began, taking my time for emphasize. "I would say, I saved your ass but you know that's what I always do"

She scoffed "Right. Thanks for that. We would have been pretty screwed if you weren't there... So thank you for not listening to me. I guess." She said, laughing a little. "Be my guest." I told her.

"So when are we meeting up again?" Rose asked me.

"Well, that's the thing." I scratched my neck. "I am staying at the Academy. You know I-"

"You are what?" She screeched enraged. "Scream louder China can't here you!" I mocked.

"I'm serious, this is dangerous." she said. "Hard to tell sometimes... I will be fine though I promise! You know me" I assured.

"That's why I'm saying it duh" she laughed. "Okay so I want to help you two and the best way to do that is to talk to Ms. Karp and look for answers here at the Academy. It's the only way that Lissa can ever be safe. And you know it. So don't try to stop me" I said to her forcefully.

She sighed. "You are right but I miss you. Lissa does too."

"I miss you too." My voice cracked at the end.

"Okay enough with all this serious stuff! Tell me how was your first day?"

I laughed and told her about everything that happened since the attack and afterwards we told each other our goodbyes and hung up.

Damn it! I am late for class. Great, I am already making the best first impression there is. I sprinted of to class, opened the door and entered. All eyes were sat on me until the teacher spoke up.

"So you must be Miss Hastings. I'm Guardian Alto and the teacher of this class." I looked at him astonished. So this is Stan. The one and only. 'Let's make his life miserable!' was the only thought that crossed my mind as I was taking a seat at the back of class next to a guy with red hair.

"Finally we meet, Stannyboy! I have heard so much about you." I exclaimed all excited. "And let me tell you it wasn't anything good" I whispered and the whole class erupted into laughters. Perfect!

"Miss Hastings that is no way to address your teacher!" He all but yelled at me. "Jeez Stanny who pissed in your Cheerios this morning?" I asked all innocent. He sighed and shook his head lightly, trying to ignore me. He decided to read the attendance list and just like the bitch I sometimes was, tried to get him to his sheer despair by calling out "That's me! No, wait...sorry. "

"Edison Castile"

"That's me! No wait...SORRY"

Laughter.

"Jesse Zeklos"

"That's me! No wait...SORRY"

Laughter.

It worked, his face was reddening. "Susan Hastings" Stan called. "That's me! No wait...SORRY" I replied and he finally burst. "HASTINGS! I would shut it if I were you."

"Well, then I should be glad you are not me right?!" The class shook with laughter again. "I know this is your first day and I know that you aren't familiar with the rules yet so I would recommend you at least try make a good first impression."

"Yeah... right. I don't think so" I scoffed.

"Miss Hastings you should really watch the mouth of yours."

"Well Stanny, I would love to do as you say but this is just not humanly possible." I informed him. "With my eyes up here and my mouth there" I explained, pointing at it. "So do you get my point? Or do I have to repeat myself?"

"Miss HASTINGS you are out of line! This is no way to talk to you teacher!" She yelled desperately.

"Oh sorry, Stan but I didn't get that. I don't speak idiot!" I replied.

"Stupid little human," he muttered to himself, but nevertheless loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh I'm sorry. Should I be offended?" I raised an eyebrow. "'Cause the only thing offending me right now is your face"

And that's when he threw a punch towards my face. I saw the guardians, standing at the back of the room flinch out of surprise by his actions but they stopped themselves from interfering as they saw me catching his fist. That's right guys! The human can fight.

"Stanny, Stanny..." I shook my head lightly. "This was pathetic. Even for you!"

"OUT! For god's sake LEAVE MY CLASS, HASTINGS!" He shouted. Yes! So my first period for today is over and this in less than fifteen minutes. Am I awesome or what?

"Ok, ok!" I told him, holding my hands up in surrender. "But don't miss me too much, Stanny. Alright?" And I banged the door shut for emphasize, not carrying for his response. Ahh, we will have so much fun together!

I then took out my schedule, looking for my next class. It was time to kick some ass. I of course had no idea where I'd find the gym. So I walked aimlessly through the still empty hallways. There were only a few more minutes left until this place is going to be crowded with kids running to their next classes. Yay.

Trying to make my way through the crowd I felt someone following me so I spun around ready to face a Strigoi if needed. I immediately dropped my defense state as I realized the boy I sat next to in Stan's class. He was cute. "Hey. I'm Mason Ashford." He introduced himself, giving me a friendly smile. I returned the smile and answered. "Hey, I'm Susan but you probably know that already. You were sitting next to me in Stan's class, right?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I would have introduced myself then if I had the chance. Though you seemed a little busy." He teased. I laughed. "You can say that again."

"No but seriously. That was hilarious! It has been really boring lately... But now that you are here I think we will have loads of fun." He told me.

"I like the way you think, Mase." I smiled. "Wanna help me with my next pranks?"

"Hell yes!" He exclaimed, high-fiving me.

And we headed towards the gym, trying to get there in time but failing miserably. I must say I love my time management. I quickly changed into my work out clothes consisting of dark blue nike shorts and a black top that said 'I kick ass' in neon pink writing. As I walked out of the dressing room all attention was back on me again. Scanning the crowd I realized that most of them were guys. I guess there are not too much dhampir girls that wanna become guardians. I don't see why. Having an ordinary human life was never enough for me. I always craved for something extraordinary to do. Anything that distinguished me from everyone. I wanted to be someone special. And I wanted a life that's worth fighting for. Now I have one and will do anything to keep it. Focusing back on the people in front of me I joked "C'mon guys. I know I'm hot but you really need to learn to shut your mouth or you'll catch flies someday!"

A few snorts and snickers broke the awed silence and most snapped out of their haze. I walked over to Mason and a guy he introduced as Eddie. And I quickly learned that they were the funniest guys I ever met. The class engulfed me, and I found myself laughing and joking around with everyone. Some of them I remembered from Stan's class, they were complimenting me on my doings and introduced themselves. Then the question I have dreaded so much came. "Hey S, is it true that you have already killed a Strgoi?" one of them asked. I sighed and just turned around. They were all looking in awe at my Molnija marks. Even in this short time I have become a legend.

Our not so little 'chat' lasted a few more minutes before the adult guardian who oversaw the training came over and scolded Mason for neglecting his duties. Still grinning, he barked out orders to everyone, explaining what exercises to start with.

"Come on, Hastings," he said taking my arm. "Let's see what you've got." He came running at me and tried to kick me full force to my gut. I blocked it quickly without any problems and by doing that made him stumble a few feet backwards. Therefore his left side was unprotected and it gave me the perfect opening. I pinned I'm to the mat and 'staked' him. This was too easy "You can do better than that." I whispered in his ear, smirking. He got up, determination shown in his eyes and we started over.

One hour later, he had his answer.

"Ow,"he groaned. I extended a hand and helped him up from the mat I'd knocked him down on -about fifty times.

"Wow, so you really are badass." He exclaimed out of breath.

**That was it for today. So how did you like it? Stan's class and then afterwards her kicking ass during practice. Was she badass enough? Tell me your thoughts oh and if u know some pranks you would like her to do just tell mee. I try to update asap.**

**xxx**

**-RosiePosie **


	4. Chapter 4: It's prank time!

**Hey, I'm back!**

**Sorry for the long delay, but I was reeeeally busy. Anyway here's my next chapter hope you like it. Just some pranks :D And a huge thank you to ShigureAyameHatoriFanClub who helped me with some pranks! You are awesome, girl! :D**

Previously:

"Come on, Hastings," he said taking my arm. "Let's see what you've got." He came running at me and tried to kick me full force to my gut. I blocked it quickly without any problems and by doing that made him stumble a few feet backwards. Therefore his left side was unprotected and it gave me the perfect opening. I pinned him to the mat and 'staked' him. This was too easy "You can do better than that." I whispered in his ear, smirking. He got up, determination shown in his eyes and we started over.

One hour later, he had his answer.

"Ow,"he groaned. I extended a hand and helped him up from the mat I'd knocked him down on -about fifty times.

"Wow, so you really are badass," He exclaimed out of breath.

Chapter 4: It's prank time!

As the bell rang, and therefore the long-awaited break began, I was happily walking towards the commons. Well, I thought I was walking towards the commons but I in fact headed in the opposite direction. Awesome! This certainly is a huge building but I really hoped to at least guess the main direction. Apparently I was wrong though.

An embarrassingly long time later I managed to arrive at the commons. I sighed in relief and got in line for the food. "I'm starving!" I whined. I took a donut and anything unhealthy there was before turning around and looking for a place to sit.

"Hastings," Mase yelled from the far end of the room. "Sit with us." I smiled and walked over to him. We talked about some random things like the best TV shows, music, food...and so on. Afterwards he told me the best stories there were around the Academy. One was about a fight Rose started in Ms. Karp's class and he immediately had my full attention. Maybe he knew something about her. Maybe he could help me.

"Well it actually was a fight between a hermit crab and a hamster," he announced laughing. "She just dropped the hamster into the crab's tank, and they were both so worked up from being so close to her, that they went at it" I laughed at that and Eddie, who was sitting next to me cracked up laughing too. "Right. I remember."

"This is typical Rose," I exclaimed and they nodded.

"Hey, where is anyway? I haven't seen her yet."

"I don't know...she left the Academy. I just remember her freaking out," Eddie said. "But Susan, you are better off not meeting her. She is totally nuts! I have never seen someone this messed-up. She used to think people were after her and would go off on stuff that didn't make any sense." The only person I really need to talk to is totally crazy but then again it shouldn't be different from talking to Stan, right? Though I nevertheless answered. "Well, I got lucky then, didn't I?"

As I walked to Moroi Culture 4, a little blond girl walked up to me, looking pissed. "Aren't you friends with the Dragomir bitch and her blood whore?" I was taken aback by the venom in her voice. I didn't know they had any enemies at the Academy.

"Sorry doll face, I don't know what your problem is but I bet it's hard to pronounce," I told her and people around me snickered. She took a step towards me. "You are just human!" She spat. "So if you screw with me I'll screw right back, bitch!" I couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. This situation was just ridiculous. A little kindergarten girl threatening me.

"The thing is," I told her serious, "I would really love to insult you, but it seems like nature already did a pretty good job. Oh and besides there's also one thing keeping me from breaking you in half, I don't want two of you around!" I joked and that was it. The whole class erupted in laughters, while holding there stomachs. This was just so absurd. I saw tears well up in the girl's eyes in front of me and that's when she ran. 'What was that?' I asked myself.

Later on as the teacher walked into class, our little laughing fit stopped, and everyone calmed down enough to sit down quietly. I though, not even intending to care, turned to the Moroi behind me. He was hot in a vampire kind of way but he also seemed like a player. 'Great, just what I needed' I thought sarcastically. Nevertheless I asked him anyway. "So who was that girl?"

"Well if you mean the girl you just made cry and that seems to hate you and your friends, that's Mia. She is a year younger than us and a non-royal. I don't know much about her though she is dating Aaron now." He explained, shrugging. "By the way I'm Jesse." He gave me a gorgeous smile but I knew it was fake and I knew he was a jerk, so I turned around facing the front of class again. By doing that I saw something in my peripheral vision. Something that would help me pass the time and something that would make this lesson way more fun. I realized that the table Jesse was sitting at was attached to the ground and then I remembered the zip ties in my bag which I had put in there just in case I would need them for a prank. And thank god I did because that's exactly what I'm going to do. I am annoying the hell out of Jesse, that's what!

I turned back around with a flirty smile plastered on my face, trying to distract him as much as possible. I leaned towards his desk, giggled at anything he said and put my hand on top of his. I noticed Mason looking at Jesse jealousy and I nearly burst out laughing. 'Seriously Mase?' I thought and gave him a little wink before getting back to work. I continued distracting Jesse and with my free hand I reached for his bag and zip tied it to the table. 'Ha, take that!' I looked over to Mase who now understood what I was doing and laughed out loud. Some were giving him strange looks that's most likely meant 'What the fuck man?!' Though he didn't care and brushed them off just giving me a knowing smile.

As the class was over everyone was gathering their things and left the room. Well, besides one person though. Jesse was pulling at his bag, trying really hard to get it free. After a few minutes realization hit him and Jesse looked at the zip tie dumbfounded. He was angrily tugging at it with no luck and he even tried to move the table. For clarification, he tried to move an attached table. "Idiot," I muttered. Mason heard it nevertheless and cracked up laughing again. "So true," he replied, standing next to me. "You need to keep doing these things, this is awesome!" He exclaimed.

"Hey!" Jesse suddenly yelled, realizing who did this to him. "This was you, Hastings, wasn't it?"

"Well duh," I retorted. "Who else would it be?" I smirked at him.

"I will get back at you!" He informed me enraged. I looked at him unfazed. "Well you could try but I have a poem for you :

Roses are red, violets are blue,

I've got five fingers and the middle one is for you." I told him seriously and Mason was trying really hard to contain his laughters to not ruin this stirring moment. I knew he was seconds away before he was going to burst so I walked out of the room and Mason followed. As we were out of earshot he finally cracked up laughing and I joined in. It really was hilarious!

"Susan, I had no idea you were poetically gifted." He feint hurt. "Why didn't you tell me" he mocked.

"You never asked," I gave back in pure honesty. "Besides there is a lot you don't know about me." I told him mysteriously. He gave me a look and started to tell me something but he was interrupted by someone calling my name.

"Susan?!" My Russian jailer shouted. "You are late for practice!"

"Ah right I knew there was something I've forgotten..." I trailed off. "But seriously this 'training' is just a waste of time. I can fight! Besides I'm even a better fighter than you are." I was just stating a fact but it nevertheless came out way more arrogant than expected.

"I see. Your attitude hasn't changed a bit though." he said calmly.

"What? Did you expect me to magically change within a day?! You can't actually think that. You are out of your mind!" I accused.

"It's amazing. Life changes you so fast, in a very positive way, if you just let it." he informed me.

"Are you always speaking in riddles and telling zen lessons or am I just the lucky exception? I know I'm awesome and all that but please stop. It irritates the hell out of me!" He looked at me exasperatedly and we headed toward the gym in silence.

"See you later, Mase!" I called out to him.

As we stepped through the door to the gym I turned around and faced him again. "Let's spar, I'll show you that I'm way more badass than you think I am." He just laughed at me. "You are on!"

We circled each other until my self control finally burst and I decided to attack first. I went at him with my fist raised, faking a blow to his face. He fell for it and blocked the punch while I sent a kick to his legs. 'Ha, take that! I am badass!' I smirked. Dimitri regained his balance and immediately came at me with a punch flying to my ribs. I dodged and we circled each other again. This time he was going for my jaw so I ducked without realizing the kick he sent to my stomach. I grunted by the impact of his attack. "Not bad. Not bad at all." I tried to distract him. It didn't work. He saw my right hook coming, and stepped out of the way. He though wasn't expecting me to use the momentum from my punch to bring my body around in a twist, and send a kick flying to his hip. It made contact and he stumbled a few feet backwards. This was the perfect opportunity to get him to the ground. We started wrestling until I was able to get on top of him. And I rammed my fist into his heart. He was dead. "Told ya so" I whispered in his ear and then got up. He just sat there not saying a word. "Look, it was fun, kicking your ass and all that but I really need to leave. See you in the morning alright?" He just nodded and I hurried outside. The sun was out and that meant the night for vampires, since they ran on a nocturnal schedule. So I quickly texted Mason.

To Mason:

Wanna come, help me break into the headmistress bitch's office? And maybe afterwards beautify this place? Pleeeease! Gonna be loads of fun. *evil laugh*

xxx

-S

And he replied immediately.

From Mason:

Yeah. Absolutely I can't wait! The teachers finally get what they deserve. :D just txt me the details.

And that's exactly what I did. I told him where he should meet me and got the needed supplies. After fifteen minutes I was finally done and quietly left my room. I turned towards the stairwell, with my feet light on the steps as I went downstairs. Lurking near the edge of a doorway, I scanned the lobby. It was empty, besides the yawning Moroi woman sitting at the front desk. Piece of cake! I just needed to activate my awesome ninja skills and everything's going to be fine. Well, in my head everything worked out so why not in real life too? I took out a stink bomb -which I actually planed for Stan's room- and threw it behind the shelf to my left. Perfect, now I just need to wait...

I saw the woman scrunched up her nose in disgust, and even felt a little guilt tucking at me. The smell was even bad enough by itself but with the heightened Moroi sense it must be ten times worse. I sighed and watched her search for the source of the smell. As she bent down to check under the desk I darted past her and headed toward the set of double doors which will led me to freedom. Praying the doors wouldn't squeak I carefully opened one of them, just enough to slip through. Once outside, I eased the door shut as gently as possible. No noise. At most, she would feel a draft but I pretty much doubt it. She is probably way too focused on finding my stink bomb. I gave a silent chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Mase asked from my left, making me jump. "Oh my god, Mase, what are you doing here. You scared the hell out of me!"

"Well I was waiting where you told me to wait, but you never showed up so I went looking for you. But I guess I should have known that you would be late," he concluded, giving me a smile.

"Yes. You should have," I agreed. "Anyway let's get started!"

We headed towards the headmistress's office while I told Mason all my amazing pranks which I had planned for today. "Aren't they awesome?" I asked him laughing.

"You are the best, S" he replied dreamily. "I can't wait to see their faces tomorrow."

"Me neither. But seriously what did you expect?" I joked, earning another laugh in return.

We arrived at her office, opened the door and stepped inside. Light was shinning through the windows and made the preparation we needed to do way too easy. Before we really started with our pranks I needed to find Ms. Karp's file. It may be the single thing that is able to help me find out more about the bond. And I found it after about 20 minuets of searching. It was hidden behind one of her drawers, and it seemed like she didn't want it to be found by anyone. I wonder why. Though I will discover the cause of it when I read it. I put the file in my bag, and relief immediately rushed through my body. I finally have something to work with.

Mason didn't ask any questions, he just believed in me to do the right thing and I was thankful for that so we got started with our pranks. We only had a few hours left until everyone is going to wake up. The first step was to take all her furniture outside to the hall until the room is completely empty with nothing left at all. We did this in less than ten minutes and went on with the plan. Step two consisted of hiding all her belongings in different places and maybe even superglue one or two. Each of us hid some of the furniture wherever we thought it suited. I even placed a chair on the Academy's roof, duck taped her files to the ceiling in the commons and superglued a shelf just in front of her room. To be honest I have no idea how she will get out of there any time soon. And I didn't care at all so I walked back to her office, smiling like a fool. I already saw Mason waiting for me, with the exact same grin plastered on his face.

"I take it, you hid her things just as awesomely as I did?" I suggested.

He nodded. "You could say that again. Oh and by the way, I thought we could use some help so I texted a few novices." Just as the words left his mouth, they walked around the corner, smirking in our direction. It couldn't have been planned any better.

We all gathered in the now empty office. They kept shooting me nervous glances, trying to hold back their excitement but they just couldn't.

"Hey guys. So I guess you all know why you are here. I decided to prank Kirova and some of the teachers for being a pain in the ass. I know it's only my first day, but it doesn't change the fact that I already hate them and vice versa they me." A few laughs erupted from the group in front of me but they nevertheless agreed to me and were eager to help me with whatever it was that I had planned. So I revealed my pranks to all of them and they cheered in response.

"These are the best pranks ever!" some exclaimed.

"Okay, so we really need to get going. Hey what do you guys think about sawdust and glibber." I asked. They all made a disgusted face. "That's gross." Eddie said. I looked over to him and smirked. "So do I," I told him. "Could you take a few novices with you and carry up some bags of sawdust? They are in the kitchen." He nodded at me, took two other novices with him and went off. I turned to the remaining dhampirs in the room, deciding what to do next. "Split up in four groups. Group one, take some quick drying cement," I pointed to the cans to their left, "and go to each entrance door to cement the bottom of the doors shut." Giggling they nodded and left the room. I turned to the second group. "Your task is it to go to every bathroom in this building and open the water taps. Make sure that the whole place gets flooded. I want to swim back to my dorm. Alright?"

"We will do our best" Ryan saluted. "Oh and if you could get a water user that would be amazing. They could make the water freeze over. That would be even better" And they rushed out of the room. "Group three," I acknowledged, "take these styrofoam bubbles and throw them in the ventilation system. I want it to snow!" All of the novices gave me an evil smirk. "This is badass." Alex said. They got to work. Just as they left Eddie returned with the sawdust. "Perfect timing" I told him.

He smirked."you know me! So what's our task?"

Well we will mix the sawdust with the glibber and spread loads of it in Kirova's office."

"Sounds like a plan." Mason replied and we got to work.

As we were done with the room I had to admit that we definitely were successful. We still had a little more time left, so I decided to also prepare some smaller jokes. While the other novices were still busy with their tasks, I took my group to the guardian's private bathrooms. We first covered all the toilet paper and toilets in itching powder, making sure that it wasn't visible to the eye. "We are so evil!" I thought. Afterwards we emptied all the guardian's shampoos and filled the containers with hair removal cream and dye. Just as I was about to announce that we are finally ready, another idea made its way into my head. That's it! I ran down to the kitchen and searched for a bottle of ketchup. I found it in the back corner of a shelf so I grabbed it and ran back to the bathroom. I headed for the shower and sprayed the ketchup everywhere, making it look like a crime scene in one of those police series on TV. I was proud with our result to say the least.

After one hour everything was ready and we gathered back together. We looked in awe at the frozen hallways and the little snowflakes falling to the ground. This was perfection.

"Miss HASTINGS!" I heard Alberta yell. Shit, this isn't good. I turned to the novices and ordered for them to run to the cafeteria. They shouldn't get in trouble because of me. That wouldn't be fair, so I prepared myself for Alberta, plastering a wide smile onto my face.

"What is the meaning of this?!" She screamed horrified. "Is this your doing?!"

"Ah, Alberta, so many questions. So little answers. I really need to go now so..." I said calmly making a gesture with my hand.

"Not so fast Hastings! I know this was you! So stop the act."

"Whaat?! Me? How could you say that" I asked her, hurt by the accusation she made. "I would never..." I trailed of for dramatic effect. Her anger rose and I could see the vein on her forehead twitch ever so slightly. Not good. She slightly brushed through her hair, and in the process made some of the hair fall to the ground. Damn, I'm screwed!

"Miss Hastings, what is the meaning of this." she pointed to the hair that now was lying on the floor. I brushed her of with one of my awesome comebacks. "Well, not trying to be rude but you are not exactly getting younger each day. You know, when the candles on your birthday cake start costing more than the cake itself..."

"Follow me to my office! NOW." She ordered, completely enraged. Damn it, this is going to be a bitch of a fight.


End file.
